lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Madelyn
Madelyn Crosby (1016-1046) was a woman who had a short-lived relationship with Kuzon when they were teenagers, which resulted in Kuzten. Childhood As her parents were career-driven emotionally-distant rich big city executives far too busy with their professional life for 'accident' children, Madelyn was essentially neglected at her home, often for weeks at a time while they were on 'business trips'. Sometimes they'd hire a nanny, typically who was abusive or negligent. Madelyn was a very curious girl who'd secretly read through her parents' library and watch television to learn about the world, since there was no one to guide her, but she still lived in fear of being scolded if she slightly left things out of order. On a warm early summer night in Age 1030, at age 14, a tall boy with spiky brown hair and a tail was scrawling through the backyard of Madelyn's home, stealing and eating the plants in the vegetable patch, seemingly unaware. Madelyn confronted the boy, who greeted her as Kuzon, the same age as her and just as naive. Aware he was a vagrant, and seeing an opportunity to cure their loneliness, she took him in. They finally had a friend. Kuzon and Madelyn learned from each other as they learned about the world around them. Kuzon was 'too positive' and saw the world differently than Madelyn, who was rather bitter and negative. She taught Kuzon many things like movies, science, and music, and somewhat enjoyed some of the lavish lifestyle her parents left to her. The summer was bright and jovial for the two young teens, who grew up together so much in such short period. Stealing her parents' money, the couple would sneak into the city, attend ball games, take limousines claiming to be rich siblings, run all night with no direction, and explore the world around them. She'd hide Kuzon when her parents or a nanny stopped by. But it came to an end rather quickly. As winter was on the verge, one night Madelyn realized she was pregnant. Though she initially considered running away with Kuzon, she still feared what her parents might do if they caught them. More so, she feared for him. With little time, Madelyn made the hard emotional decision to tell Kuzon to run off and never see her again. She didn't want the boy to suffer through raising their child or bear what may happen otherwise. Kuzon reluctantly ran off back into the woods from whence he came. Kuzon would eventually go on to college and to found the Lookout Crew, an assembly of the most powerful warriors in the entire universe. By the time he married Helena in 1040, ten years later, he had largely forgotten about the summer he spent with the 'girl with the flower dress'. He never saw Madelyn again and never had a chance to raise his child. Later life The next summer, Madelyn secretly gave birth to a son, who she named Kuzten, after his father. Her parents never found out about the child. Eventually though it became too difficult to hide the rambunctious child, and out of regret, Madelyn did indeed run away with her baby around the age 17, on a search to reunite with Kuzon - but never found him. Over the next thirteen years, Madelyn and Kuzten struggled and lived in poverty. Her parents had long since disinherited her. She instilled in Kuzten courage and strength through stories of his father. In response to many of Madelyn's often abusive boyfriends, he learned to fight. Personal struggles with drug use resulted from depression. Kuzten eventually had to work to earn money for them both as his mother was unable. In the fall of 1046, Madelyn fell very sick from years of substance abuse catching up to her. As Kuzten was still a teenager, but a strong and hard-working one, she told him to run off and find his father to have a chance at a good life - she was aware of the Lookout Crew and his marriage, but ashamedly didn't want to bring herself around. Madelyn passed away. Kuzten and his pregnant girlfriend Nala, both age 16, both dropped out of high school, scoured the world, and climbed the pole to Kami's Lookout. What he found was a welcoming new family that really wasn't all that new, as he met his father for the first time. Kuzon later made an emotional visit to Madelyn's grave.Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Non-Fighters Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!